


Belphegor's Valentine

by kainess



Series: Valentine's Day [4]
Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: F/M, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, M/M, MC is gn, Main character - Freeform, Valentine's Day, belphegor - Freeform, belphie, obey me - Freeform, obey me shall we date - Freeform, shall we date - Freeform, solomon strikes again
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-16 21:21:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29706738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kainess/pseuds/kainess
Summary: You want to gift Belphegor something useful for Valentine's Day.
Relationships: Belphegor (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader
Series: Valentine's Day [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2172279
Comments: 5
Kudos: 48





	Belphegor's Valentine

Ever since you made an entire cake for Beelzebub, word has spread around that you’re working on Valentine’s Day gifts. However, because word got out, the remaining brothers have been pestering you about when you’d be giving them  _ their  _ gift. While it was flattering that they’d be so excited to receive something from you, it was also exhausting. They’d flag you down as soon as you’d leave your bedroom, they’d throw a million questions your way as they walked you home from RAD, and they’d even occasionally wait outside the bathroom for you. Even Lucifer was starting to get antsy about receiving a gift from you.

However, out of all the brothers left, Belphegor was the only one who wasn’t pestering you. It was a breath of fresh air not having to worry about him asking you for something whenever the two of you hung out. When you questioned him about it previously, he responded with, “it’s too much effort to get worked up over something like that. I could spend all that time sleeping.” And for that reason, you were planning Belphegor’s gift next. 

Your relationship with the youngest demon was a little rocky at the start. After the…  _ incident,  _ you found yourself shying away from him and not wanting to be around him alone. However, despite that, you found yourself opening up to him every now and then and the two of you eventually became close. The two of you had a lot of things in common, and it certainly helped that you were also a marathon napper. But, although you’d already forgiven him, Belphegor still harbored a lot of self-loathing thoughts as a result of his actions. You knew he was plagued with nightmares from time to time, the dreams either revolving around you or Lilith, sometimes both. Over the last few days, you noticed he had bags under his eyes, and you assumed his nightmares had kicked back up. You weren’t sure what caused them; whether it be stress or just random. Because of this, you bought a blanket for Belphegor. Not just any blanket, however, you wanted one that could keep his nightmares at bay. You had borrowed a book on charms from Satan, one specifically based around nightmares. If you could charm the blanket, then there was a possibility that you could prevent him from having any more nightmares. As long as he slept with the blanket, anyway. 

You had already planned it out the moment you thought of it: a dark black blanket with tiny yellow stars decorating it. You knew the demon had a passion for stars, the younger often inviting you to go stargazing with him. You knew Belphegor already had plenty of blankets, but this one would be unique  _ and  _ it would have a purpose. Plus, when it came to Belphegor, there were no such things as too many blankets and pillows. You lay the blanket out across your lap, admiring the colors and details. It was possibly one of the softest blankets you’d ever touched, and even without the charm, you were sure this could send Belphegor to sleep within seconds. While running your hand through the material, you glance up at the book that sat on your desk. You had been trying to recite the charm properly, but some of the words were difficult to pronounce and you found yourself messing it up entirely. While it didn’t necessarily  _ need  _ a charm, you wanted something that would help the demon out. You didn’t like the thought of him staying up all night because of nightmares. 

  
  


And that’s how you found yourself back at Purgatory. You’re sitting on Solomon’s bed, watching as he skims through the book you brought him. The blanket is folded neatly on your lap, your foot tapping on the floor as you glance between Solomon and the blanket. “It’s definitely a complicated charm.” A chuckle leaves the sorcerer as he taps his finger on the cover of the book. “But it’s not impossible.”

“Really?” You look at the other with a hopeful expression. “So the charm is real? I can get it to work on the blanket?”

“It’s a real charm.” Solomon hums and closes the book. “But be careful to not say it wrong, or you’ll end up cursing the blanket, and whoever uses it will die.” Startled, you lean back and stare at him with wide eyes. 

“Then I won’t use it.”

Solomon breaks out into a small fit of laughter. “I’m only messing with you. You should have seen your face.” Annoyed, your eyebrow twitches and you look back down at the blanket with burning cheeks. “Nothing will happen if you read it wrong. Literally. There will be no charm on the blanket.” 

“You’re such an ass sometimes.” 

  
  


You hug the gift to your chest as you stand outside Belphegor’s door. With a knock on the door, you wait for the youngest to answer. However, once a couple of seconds pass without anything happening, your eyes narrow slightly. You had messaged Belphegor about your plan to visit his room, and he responded with enthusiasm. That was only five minutes ago. Of course, nothing was out of the realm of possibility when it came to him. He likely dozed off while waiting for you, even if it had only been a few minutes. 

“Belphie,” you call out and listen intently for a response. When you still don’t hear anything, you let out an annoyed sigh. Opening the door, you find the demon curled up on his bed, hugging his cow pillow to his chest. For once he looked peaceful as he slept, and you internally debated on returning to his room later. 

“It’s hard to sleep when someone’s staring at you.” His voice startles you out of thought. You gaze down at him with a small frown. 

“I didn’t want to wake you up.”

“Really?” He sounded disbelieving. “You practically already did. Could  _ you  _ sleep if someone was standing in your room staring at you?” You stare at the boy with narrowed eyes before sighing once again. 

“You’re the one who said I could come over, Belphie.” He cracks an eye open, a yawn leaving him and he forces himself to sit up. His hair is sticking out in random places and you fight the urge to go over and fix it. 

“You have my attention. Why did you want to see me?” Both of his eyes are closed again as he faces you, and for a moment you’re unsure if he fell back asleep again. 

“I brought you a gift.” At this, his eyes slowly blink open. You move over to his bed and hold out the blanket in front of you. “For Valentine’s Day.” A look of confusion briefly crosses his features before he gingerly takes the blanket from your hands. 

“What do you mean? You got me a gift?” 

“Yeah; I thought it was obvious that I was getting everyone a gift at this point.” There’s a sheepish smile on your lips and you bashfully look away. “So, I got you a blanket.” There’s a moment of silence before you speak back up. “I didn’t want to get you another pillow since you already have so many. I wanted to get you something useful, so I had Solomon teach me a charm.” Your face is growing redder under his curious stare and you find yourself looking anywhere but the demon. “Long story short I charmed your blanket so that you’d be able to sleep without nightmares whenever it’s with you. I also wanted it to have stars on it because you love stars and I thought if it looked like a night sky you’d like it even more and--” You stop mid-sentence to see that Belphegor is fast asleep, curled up in the blanket. You’re still catching your breath from how fast you were rambling, and for a brief second your eyebrow twitches in annoyance. However, a smile forms on your features when you see how peaceful the demon looks as he snuggles the soft material. “I guess he likes it.” 


End file.
